


Necrophilia

by IMeMyandMine



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMeMyandMine/pseuds/IMeMyandMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone, I am transferring all of my stories from AFF onto AO3 because I’ve come to notice that I hardly ever go on AFF anymore and when I do post on there I don’t get as much of a response as I do on AO3. I am reposting all of my stories regardless of how bad they are and will only be posting new stories to AO3 and no longer on AFF.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Necrophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am transferring all of my stories from AFF onto AO3 because I’ve come to notice that I hardly ever go on AFF anymore and when I do post on there I don’t get as much of a response as I do on AO3. I am reposting all of my stories regardless of how bad they are and will only be posting new stories to AO3 and no longer on AFF.

**_Necrophilia: an erotic attraction to a corpse_ **

 

A dead corpse has always been amazing in Zelo’s eyes. He liked seeing the pale skin that once had color. Also the feel of a dead body was much more erotic to Zelo than that of a living person with blood pumping through their veins. He also liked the rough texture of the skin and the corpse’s hair. It was all so fascinating and beautiful to him but to everyone else it was disgusting and they thought Zelo should be sent away to a mental institution. So that’s what they did. His school sent Zelo and another boy, a year older than Zelo, JongUp to a mental hospital. Parents didn’t need to be notified because neither had a pair or just one. They both were from the same orphanage yet neither had met before.

 

While Zelo was sent to the mental hospital for being somewhat disturbed; JongUp was being sent for trying to kill a fellow classmate. A girl to be exact. Petite with long brown wavy hair and eyes so big you could see the universe in them. What was the reason for JongUp wanting to kill this unnamed girl? He simply wanted to feel what it was like to have the power to end someone’s life. To be responsible for a prized possession that can be given back.

 

Neither of them had spoken to or even seen each other in their lives until the day that they both boarded the bus that picked them up from their school and leave them at the hospital. Since it was an eight hour drive the bus driver would let them get off the bus twice and only to go to the bathroom. Both would have to get off and be escorted so neither had a chance to escape.

 

Once on the bus the driver said that they could sit where ever they’d like and Zelo took that gesture and went to the very back where he could lie down and sleep for the ride. JongUp followed Zelo and went to the back aswell. As soonas the bus driver was settled they set of on their eight hour journey to their new home.

 

“Hey. I’m JongUp”

 

“Zelo.”

 

“You don’t talk much do you?”

 

“Every time I open my mouth people run away because of what I talk about.”

 

“What do you talk about that frightens them?”

 

“How beautiful a corpse is.”

 

“Have you ever seen a corpse?”

 

“It’s the only reason I went to the orphanage. My parents were killed in front of me. I don’t feel sad though, that my parents are dead. All I remember is how beautiful they looked once both of them had become just a shell without a soul and no living organs. I like how they look and also the feel of their papery skin that goes from a natural color to a pale white then at last it turned to a bruising purplish blue. 

Now you think I’m a freak don’t you?”

 

 

“No. I don’t. It’s actually really interesting. Especially how you explained it. You made it sound so beautiful and magical. I wish I could have seen that transition happen to Eun Mi. it would have been amazing to see her already porcelain white skin turn even paler and then to that bruised color. It would have been perfect if that stupid teacher hadn’t come into the classroom.”

 

“Why did you want to kill Eun Mi? I heard that she’s a really nice person and by everyone’s description she sounds very beautiful.”

 

“She is beautiful. Too beautiful in my opinion. Why her?  She was the closest person to me. It wasn’t anything personal she just happened to be the closest person to me.”

 

“Why’d you do it? Why’d you want to kill someone?”

 

“I wanted to feel empowered. I wanted to know the feeling of being responsible for a person’s most prized possession, their life. I know your parents were killed so are you-“

 

“No. I won’t hate you for something that someone else did. They must have had their reasons. As I said before I don’t feel sad or anything when I think about my parents death. I’m actually kind of grateful in a way to my parents’ killer, because they let me experience the transition of a live human being to a rotting corpse. It took some time for it to happen but it was worth it. I went on with my life like normal. I left my parents in the spots that they were killed in. it was much more beautiful that way.”

 

“Who found out that your parents were dead?”

 

“My school called my parents several times and since they didn’t pick up they decided to go and talk to my parents and that’s when they took me away. That’s how I ended up in the orphanage and at that school.”

 

“Wow. So if your school never would have called they would’ve never found the bodies and you wouldn’t be here.”

 

“Exactly. Now why are you in the orphanage?”

 

“Plain and simple; my parents didn’t want me.”

 

The further away the bus went from the school and orphanage the closer Zelo and JongUp became. Both liked the other but for different reasons. JongUp liked Zelo because he didn’t judge him for what he did. Zelo liked JongUp because he was beautiful. Zelo so badly wanted to see that transformation again at least just once more before he was locked away from humanity for being a freak. So he did it. He took JongUps’ hand and sliced it multiple times with a knife he had kept in his bag. Normally when someone even saw a knife in another’s hand they’d scream and become extremely frightened but not JongUp. He simply smiled at Zelo as he felt the cool metal against his wrist. Then he took Zelo’s hand and let it up to the back of his neck and whispered into Zelos’ ear “Because it’s you I’m okay with it. I just hope you don’t die of boredom in that hell hole.” After JongUp retreated his head back to its original place. Zelo stabbed JongUp in the back of the neck multiple times and watched as JongUps smile still stayed on his lips. Zelo leaned in and kissed JongUp on lightly on the lips and whispered a thank you.

 

As he felt JongUp take his last breath he smiled a bittersweet smile. He had finally found someone that didn’t think he was a freak and he killed him just so he could see that beautiful transition once more. As Zelo got comfortable for the next seven hours of his trip and for the most wonderful seven hours of his life.

 

Something drew Zelos vision to be removed from the now dead JongUp up to the bus driver. To his surprise the bus driver just smiled and said out loud “ He was beautiful wasn’t he?” Zelo didn’t know how to respond to him so he simply nodded. Once again the driver spoke up,” I hope you don’t mind me taking the long way it’ll be an extra three hours.” In that moment Zelo realized what the driver had done, he had given him an extra three hours of beauty. Not until a while later did Zelo speak up and asked, “Why?” The driver smiled and spoke to Zelo once again, “Because my older brother is also a Neophiliac.” Zelo content with the answer simply smiled and thanked him and went back to observing JongUp.

 

As soon as Zelo realized that the hospital would be expecting two people instead of just one the driver once again spoke as if on cue, “I’ll tell them JongUp ran away on one of our stopped and we couldn’t find him that’s why it took us so long.”

 

“Thank you for this. I really appreciate it.”

 

“No problem. It is your last day outside and being normal. Once you are signed into this institute you won’t be going outside its premises. The rest of your life will be spent in there because to them you will always have some sort of defect. Maybe you could meet my brother, he’s in there. His name’s Yongguk. If you do meet him tell him that the whole family misses him and we all love him.”

 

“I will.”

 

For the nest six hours Zelo just watched as JongUps blood still ran from the back of his neck and dried up at some part of his back or the seat. He also noticed how much faster his body became pale and started to turn that beautiful bruised purplish blue color he loved. It’s almost as if JongUp himself sped up the process so that Zelo could see the whole transformation.

 

When they arrived at the institute Zelo again kissed JongUps lips as a thank you for letting him experience his final transformation. Right before he walked into the main office the bus driver stopped him.

 

“My name’s Himchan by the way.”

 

“Thank you Himchan-hyung for everything. I promise if I meet Yongguk I’ll tell him.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Goodbye.”

 

“Goodbye.”

 

That was Zelos last taste of the free world before going into his assigned room. He was told in the office that he would be sharing a room. His roommate was a 21 year old with a very deep voice and an amazing smile. Who’s name just so happen to be Bang Yongguk.

 


End file.
